Danganronpa: Esperanza en la mansión, huéspedes desesperados
by LeonDespair11037
Summary: 15 jóvenes, Esperanza contra Desesperación, una mansión, un juego que terminar
1. Prologo

Danganronpa: Esperanza en la mansión, huéspedes desesperados.

"_Al deseo, acompañado de la idea de satisfacerse, se le denomina esperanza; despojado de tal idea, desesperación" -_**Thomas Hobbes** (1588-1679)

Capítulo 0 – Prologo

…

De repente, sentí un pequeño dolor, de esos dolores que te dan cuando duermes mucho y te fuerzan a despertar, como si algo me hubiera golpeado, y hubiera quedado dormida por el golpe…

…Abrí los ojos, y solo vi, que aún seguía en este mismo camión, si… este camión que transportaba a los 15 mejores alumnos con mejores promedios, detectives o personas útiles para investigación o trabajo en equipo…

…Casi no recuerdo nada, ni mi nombre, Rina Akira, bueno, cuando menos de eso si me acuerdo, también recuerdo que traía una cartera conmigo con unas cuantas monedas, y siento un bulto en la bolsa de mi pantalón, así que aun la traigo y no me la han robado los mandriles que venían conmigo…

…Será mejor dejar de alardear dentro de mi mente y bajar del camión, bajé por las escaleras y me di cuenta de que el museo a explorar, inspeccionar y visitar estaba en frente mío, creo que todos ya se habían adelantado por que no había ni un alma, así que, rápidamente caminé acercándome más y más a la puerta y la abrí…

..Observe a mí alrededor, un museo común, aparte de que nos habían mandado a todos para reconstruirlo y agregarle mejores cosas, nos enviaron para trabajar en equipo para remodelar, explorar y reconstruir la historia de esta Mansión para que al fin pudiera convertirse en un gran Museo, al pasar por los pasillos, encontré una nota pegada en la pared que decía:

"_Bienvenido/a este Museo Recreativo de historia, aquí es donde nuestros turistas se divierten armando la historia de todo el universo, contamos con altas actividades y sitios por recorrer para brindarle todo el entretenimiento y diversión a nuestros turistas, por favor, recorre el lugar acompañado de algún docente o compañero para que conozcas el museo"_

…Lo raro es que esta nota no tenía firma, parecía el trozo de un folleto arrancado y quemado, aparte, la Mansión estaba abandonada y todavía no estaba inspeccionada para nombrarla "Museo" a estas alturas, lo que me incomodo un poco, como si algún viajero del tiempo hubiera hecho la nota, pero no me quedo más que obedecer, aparte tenía que buscar a los otros 14 que venían conmigo, lo único que recuerdo es que entre ellos estaban…

Yuto Katsuro, **El Extraordinario Futbolista del Instituto**, Capitán del mejor equipo de la ciudad, ha recibido varios premios por sus habilidades y por su liderazgo, voluntad y sus goles.

Junsei Akio, **El Extraordinario Músico del Instituto**, El músico más prestigiado de toda la ciudad, ha producido muchos discos y canciones él solo, y ha hecho duetos con otros compañeros que conoce poco a poco en su carrera, goza de la música asi como de su vida

Y el último que conozco de la lista es, Taishi Ichiro, **El Extraordinario Ingeniero del Instituto**, no se casi mucho de Taishi, solo sé que él es ingeniero de una de las mejores escuelas del mundo, creada por su padre, donde allí aprendió su don de fabricar y reparar maquinaria, le fascina armar robots de animales.

…Al caminar por la sala, por andar viendo las paredes casi despintadas de la mansión accidentalmente me topé con alguien, bueno, más bien choqué con alguien, por no fijarme me estampé en la espalda de alguien, solo lo vi, y comenzaron mis disculpas sin sentido_…_

_**Rina:**__ ¡Perdón!, lo siento mucho señor, no me fije por donde caminaba y accidentalmente choqué con usted, lo siento mucho._

Aquel hombre de gran estatura que llevaba puesta una camiseta negra un poco apretaba, la cual hacia que se le notaran mucho los músculos y pectorales, y unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos de manera que parecieran bermudas, aparte llevaba puestas unas sandalias de madera como luchador de alguna disciplina.

_**?: **__Me dijiste señor por mi altura, ¿no es así?._

Entonces el me miró, pero no enojado, más bien con una cara de placer por verme, se sentía muy liviano aun por el pequeño golpe, muy relajado me siguió hablando…

**?:** Oh, espera, tu eres la pequeña flor que se quedó dormida en el autobús, vaya, tardaste mucho en despertar, permíteme presentarme, soy Kentaro Katashi (**El Extraordinario ****NakMuay**** del Instituto**)… un gusto, pequeña flor, supongo que vas para la sala de la mansión, bueno, yo fui uno de los primeros en llegar aquí junto con otros compañeros, ya los conozco a todos y memoricé gran parte del primer piso, muy grande y confuso, vi dormitorios, comedor y otros lugares, unas escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios, que aún siguen contando como primer piso, pero bueno, permíteme guiarte a la sala y presentarte a los demás.

_**Rina:**__ Eso es muy genial y amable de tu parte Katashi-kun, vamos._

Sentí una gran confianza en él, veo que es cierto que los NakMuay son muy respetuosos y amables con la gente, aparte de tener actitudes livianas, por eso, Kentaro se ganó mi respeto a pesar de tener 1 minuto de haberlo conocido…

La mente de Kentaro igual tenía sus preguntas, y Kentaro no se quedó callado y comenzó a preguntarme cosas para armar conversación en lo que llegábamos a la sala.

_**Kentaro**__: No me has dicho tu nombre, pequeña flor…_

_**Rina:**__ Oh, ¡sí!, perdón, mi nombre es Rina Akira, soy Psicóloga, por lo tanto a mí me llamaron para estudiar la gente que vivió aquí, soy experta en esto._

_**Kentaro:**__ Ya veo, entonces tú eres La Extraordinaria Psicóloga del Instituto, un honor conocerte, Akira-san._

_**Rina:**__ el placer es mío, y cuéntame, ¿qué hace un NakMuay aquí?._

_**Kentaro**__: Bueno, no solo soy bueno peleando y protegiendo, también soy bueno en el ámbito cultural de esta mansión, así que podría ayudar a reconstruir u ordenar artilugios culturales Japoneses o Tailandeses que encuentre, ¿interesante no?_

_**Rina:**__ me parece maravilloso, creo que todos haremos un buen equipo y en menos de lo que imaginábamos._

Camine muy confiada de el a su lado ya que él era muy amigable y tranquilo, era perfecto para salir a pasear y pasar el rato, pero algo que capto mi atención, era que en la mansión había cámaras, y las ventanas que visualizaban tanto el exterior como cuartos de la mansión estaban tapadas con fierros muy gruesos, no podíamos ver nada a través de ellas, es como si no nos permitieran observar por las ventanas, como si fuera prohibido, y las cámaras supongo que alguno de nosotros o el supervisor o heredero de la mansión para vigilar que nadie se robara algo.

Al llegar a la sala, estaban todos reunidos, como si alguien los hubiera convocado, pero bueno, asi se me haría más fácil presentarme en vez de andar buscándolos, de pronto, Junsei se acercó acompañado de una mujer se acercó a Kentaro para hablarle sobre los planes de recreación.

_**Junsei:**__ ¡Kentaro!... qué bueno que te encuentro, ya convoque a todos aquí como lo pediste, ya todos hicieron de su parte._

De repente, Junsei me miró.

_**Junsei:**__ … Rina-chan, hasta que despertaste, te presento a mi compañera, Martel Brúnel, ella es la encargada, de la arquitectura, tienes que ver como dibuja._

_**Brúnel: **__Hola, mucho gusto Rina-san, soy la encargada de la arquitectura y diseño aquí (__**La Extraordinaria Dibujante del Instituto**__)._

La curiosidad me invadía en ese momento, como soy buena recordando nombres y perfiles de la gente, comencé a preguntarle a Kentaro, los nombres y ocupaciones de la gente en la mansión.

Kentaro me explicó los Roles, resulta que se habían convocado varias personas para diferentes áreas, el área de Cultura Musical, área de Diseño para recrear las salas, área de Análisis de los personajes e historia, área de Diseño y Remodelación de inventario y área de Entretenimiento.

En el área de Cultura Musical estaban Junsei, y otro compañero de nombre Motoki Kiyoshi (**El Extraordinario Rapero del Instituto**), debido a su gran habilidad de componer rimas y canciones, los 2 juntos podrían hacer canciones o poemas para que la gente las lea o escuche mientras pasan por el museo.

En el área de Diseño y Recreación de Salas, esta Brúnel, ya que ella tiene unas habilidades muy fuertes en el dibujo, puede hacer planos bellos y dibujos de cualquier estilo, ya que eso le apasiona a ella, y también esta Misora Arata (**La Extraordinaria Alumna del Instituto**) ya que ella tiene altas habilidades en todas las materias y le ayuda a Brúnel en cálculos y aveses en sus propios dibujos.

En el área de Análisis de los personajes e historia, Kentaro está en ese grupo, junto con Satoru Isamu (**El Extraordinario Justiciero del Instituto**) ya que su aprendizaje cultural mixto, lo lleva a portar esa mascara de lucha libre, ya que él sabe mucho de culturas de todo el mundo, pero se especializa más en las latinas y Japonesas por gusto propio, también esta Yusura Masuyo (**La Extraordinaria Mentalista del Instituto**), su inteligencia y razonamiento es más alto que el mío, por eso se ganó su puesto en este grupo, para analizar con determinación la mente de las personas que vivieron aquí y recrear la historia.

En el área de Diseño y Remodelación de Inventario estaban 2 personas muy perfectas para el puesto, la primera es Koyuri Kenji (**La Extraordinaria Diseñadora de Modas del Instituto**) y Hikaru Hotaka (**El Extraordinario Estilista del Instituto**) los 2 se encargaban de remodelar, limpiar y recuperar el estilo del inventario, como Jarrones, Objetos frágiles y valiosos y muebles, ellos se encargaban de darles una mano de limpieza o remodelación.

Y por último, el área de Entretenimiento, conformada por 4 personas, la primera es Homare Susumu (**El Extraordinario Bromista del Instituto**) a pesar de tener una actitud muy Punk y demasiado molesta, aparte de chocante y bravucón, él sabe mucho de entretenimiento, se le ocurren ideas alocadas para entretenerse, sean bromas o juegos. También está Jun Kazuki (**El Extraordinario Gamer del Instituto**), para mí él es el más tierno, por su pequeña estatura y miedo al hablar con la gente, pero sin embargo sabe mucho de videojuegos y programación, así que él podía programar las ideas de Homare y las suyas para crear juegos interactivos para los turistas. La siguiente es Niina Kichiro (**La Extraordinaria Apostadora del Instituto**) como la mansión cuenta con una sala de juegos para adultos, como el póker y eso, ella tiene gran suerte a la hora de jugar, aparte de que se sabe los trucos, trampas y analiza muy bien los movimientos de los demás, puede remodelar las maquinas o igual tener ideas para nuevos juegos o administrar los juegos. Por ultimo tenemos a Taishi Ichiro, que como había dicho antes, él es el mejor ingeniero de la ciudad y casi del país, él puede crear androides para usarlos como guías o atracciones del mismo museo, o fabricar las ideas de sus demás compañeros de grupo.

De líder de todos los grupos estaba Yuto Katsuro, el futbolista que había mencionado antes, él es muy bueno supervisando su equipo de futbol para llevarlos a la victoria, entrenándolos y ayudándolos con su fuerza de voluntad, dedicación y responsabilidad, si él puede liderar a un equipo a la victoria, con nosotros entonces nos hará unos profesionales y terminaremos nuestro trabajo muy pronto. Y yo, yo me decidí ir al equipo de Kentaro, aunque no hiciera nada, pero quería aprender un poco de historia y conocerlo más.

Luego de un tiempo, una media hora… algo se escuchó por el altavoz de la mansión, unos altavoces muy escondidos, se escuchaba un voz desconocida decir _"a todos los presentes, favor de dirigirse a la sala, ¡urgente!"_ y las pantallas instaladas se prendieron, proyectando la imagen de un relámpago rojo acostado, yo al principio pensé que esas pantallas las habían instalado ya otras personas para avanzar con el museo. Nos dirigimos a la sala pensando que el Heredero de la mansión nos había llamado.

Al llegar no había nada, solo nosotros, la sala muy grande con sus muebles y la pequeña tarima con el piano en un lado, suponiendo que eso era parte de la sala, entonces, esta sala es una sala de relajación… chimenea, instrumentos, muebles… todo concuerda, como no me di cuenta antes, debo estudiar más.

Al poco tiempo la misma voz desconocida habló, esta vez dijo.

"_Prepárense para conocer, a la mente detrás de todo, al inteligente y sensual Heredero de la mansión, la mente maestra"_

En eso volteamos a todos lados en busca de "esa persona", pero al voltear a la pequeña tarima, el Heredero salió de una esquina, con una capa y sombrero de mago, y una varita mágica, queriendo hacer una entrada triunfal, y nos dimos la sorpresa de que no era una persona, si no... un oso, un oso de peluche.

_**Junsei**__: ¿Un oso?... un oso, ¿es esto una broma?._

_**?**__: No soy un oso, pequeño, soy, ¡Monokuma!._

Al decir su nombre, vimos que sacó unas garras pequeñas de su mano, nos quedó claro que no era un juguete, ni un osito, ni menos amigable, era una especia de androide de color blanco y negro, simbolizando su color monocromático, aparte de que podía ver que ese lado blanco bueno y lado negro malo, reflejaban algo más que bien y mal, comenzé a sospechar, pero bueno, no pensé más porque, ¿qué tal si estoy mal?.

_**Kentaro: **__Diganos señor Monokuma, ¿que lo trae a este ocupado lugar?, y ¿cuál fue el motivo de distraer nuestro trabajo?._

_**Monokuma:**__ El motivo fue, ¡que no están haciendo lo que deberían estar haciendo!._

_**Kentaro:**__ Explíquese ahora mismo._

Mientras el oso hablaba, hacia movimientos torpes y divertidos, era claro que quería asustarnos o ponernos de nervios.

_**Monokuma**__: Ustedes quizá piensan, que fueron llamados a esta mansión para trabajar en equipo y remodelar el lugar para transformar, esta mierdosa mansión en un elegante museo primermundista, ¡Pues se equivocan!._

_**Taishi**__: ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿¡acaso fuimos secuestrados!?._

_**Monokuma**__: no no no, ustedes vinieron voluntariamente, pero la mentira los hizo traer aquí, asi que ustedes mismos participaron en mi juego._

_**Homare**__: ¿Juego?, explícanos todo de una vez, saco de porquería._

_**Monokuma**__: mas respeto ante la mente maestra, o te pueden pasar cosas malas, bueno, yo los llame aquí para jugar un pequeño juego que me gustaría llamar, el juego de la supervivencia, la esperanza contra la desesperación._

Con cada comentario de Monokuma, perdíamos más la cordura.

_**Monokuma**__: y se preguntaran, ¿y eso como se juega?, es muy fácil, ustedes solo podrán escapar de la mansión si se ganan su libertad, pero no es fácil, para eso, tendrán que asesinar a alguien._

En ese momento, todos perdimos la cordura que nos quedaba.

_**Junsei:**__ A-Asesinar, matarnos uno al otro, ¡estás loco!, ¡no haremos eso!._

_**Monokuma:**__ entonces tendrán que acostumbrarse a su nueva y hermosa casa que ustedes mismos están construyendo._

Asesinar, eso explica las ventanas tapadas con placas metálicas, para no ver a travez del otro cuarto ni las afueras. En eso yo intervine, usando mis habilidades intermedias de psicología, para intentar arreglar el asunto.

_**Rina**__: Cual es el objetivo de todo esto?._

_**Monokuma:**__ eres lista niña, en si no tengo ningún objetivo por hacerlo, solo que disfruto ver cómo me obedecen y se matan uno al otro, me excita demasiado ver cómo la gente se desespera y comete estupideces y todo por la libertad algo muy estúpido, quiero ver si, son capaces de sobrevivir en equipo y lograr salir de aquí juntos, o si la desesperación en ustedes los lleva a la muerte._

_**Rina:**__ Nunca lo lograras Monokuma, nosotros somos un equipo, no dejaremos que nada pase, nadie se matara ni nadie matara a otro, somos familia desde ahora._

_**Monokuma**__: no me hagas reír niña, no es la primera vez que hago esto, y si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que me dicen eso cuando lo hago, entonces seria millonario, ninguno logra cumplir su palabra cuando la perdición y la presión esta ante sus ojos, la desesperación gobernara esta mansión así como sus mentes asquerosas, además, yo intervendré en el juego._

_**Rina:**__ ¿intervenir?._

_**Monokuma: **__así es, si no veo asesinato alguno, les pondré tentaciones, intimidaciones y amenazas para que lo hagan y cumplan el juego al pie de la letra, y los ganadores ganaran la libertad, oh y se me olvidaba algo, ustedes podrán pasar la puerta de la salida, solo para ver el patio._

_**Motoki**__: Pero hermano, si salimos de la mansión a ver el patio prácticamente seremos libres viejo._

_**Monokuma**__: a eso iba, déjame terminar._

En eso, todos vimos que monokuma saco un control con un botón rojo, que al presionarlo, pudimos ver por una pantalla la proyección de la salida, lo que nosotros pensábamos que era "libertad", era una proyección holográfica del exterior para despistarnos, en realidad, la mansión está cubierta con un muro metálico enorme, solo la parte de arriba está expuesta, para darnos luz de sol y de la luna, cuando nosotros pensábamos que era libertad, todo este tiempo fue una mentira, siempre estuvimos encerrados.

_**Monokuma**__: Upupu, ahora, les diré las reglas del juego, cada persona se le asignara un cuarto subiendo las escaleras del primer piso, cada cuarto tiene el apellido de la persona y con sus ID's podrán entrar a ellas deslizándolos por la perilla de la puerta, cada mañana habrá comida que deberá durar día, tarde y noche, desayuno, comida y cena, el horario para dormir es a las 10:30 P.M. Solo hay un límite de 2 personas para asesinar, sea el mismo día o el mismo asesino, cuando una persona es asesinada se lleva a cabo una investigación, después de un tiempo se lleva a cabo un juicio donde se hallara al culpable, si el culpable es acertado, se castigara al culpable, pero si el culpable es falso, se castigaran a los inocentes y el culpable podrá ser libre._

_**Yusura**__: ¿Qué clase de castigo estamos hablando?_

_**Monokuma**__: Ejecución._

Al escuchar eso, todos quedamos petrificados e impactados.

_**Monokuma**__: esas son las reglas básicas, y eso es todo de mi parte, por cierto, ya es noche, son casi las 10:30 P.M no se olviden de las reglas, porque hay penalización si las rompen_

En eso nos amenazó con sus garras, y desapareció poniendo una bomba de humo como todo mago, el miedo entre nosotros era muy fuerte, sin embargo, Kentaro tranquilizo a la gente, y las mando a dormir, teniendo la esperanza de que mañana comenzaría una nueva vida entre nosotros, pero las conversaciones de compañeros a compañeros no paraban, todos tenían miedo, podía escuchar como brúnel lloraba recargada sobre Junsei.

_**Brúnel**__: Aki-kun, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, no quiero morir aquí, ¡no quiero!_

_**Junsei**__: Tranquila Bruni-chan, no pasará nada, no dejare que te pase algo y menos que ese oso mierdero te toque, te cuidare, pero tranquilízate pequeña_

Era tierno y bueno, ya que la forma de dar consuelo de Junsei a Brúnel nos daba esperanzas en que podríamos vivir juntos como familia en este "nuevo hogar", o quizá no eso lo sabríamos a la mañana del día siguiente.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, de la preocupación no quería ni dormir, pero llego un momento donde me quede dormida, con todo y ropa normal, soñando con la preocupación y miedo de, quien será el primer asesino, y el primer asesinado.

Estaba claro que después de todo, la esperanza vivía en la mansión, pero muy escondida detrás de la desesperación.

Capítulo 0 – Prologo (Terminado) 


	2. Capitulo 1-1

** Capítulo 1 – Somos una familia, ¿no es así?**

**Dia 1**

Desperté, que alivio, todavía seguía viva, sin ningún daño, me revisé toda, completa, para ver si no tenía heridas o algo, pero como no tenía nada, mi primer preocupación del día se había ido, ahora la segunda, que es, ¿Mis compañeros seguirán vivos?, al salir de la cama, la pantalla de mi cuarto se prendió, tenía miedo ya que pensaba si era un aviso de algún muerto, la pantalla proyectó la imagen de Monokuma.

_**Monokuma: **__Buenos días pequeños, son las 10:30 AM, el sol brilla y es un buen día para seguir vivo._

Me di cuenta de que mi cuarto tenía un mapa, un mapa que indicaba los lugares del primer piso incluyendo este piso de los cuartos, según el mapa, la cafetería estaba bajando las escaleras, a la izquierda, al lado estaba la sala, y en el camino podía encontrarme con salas vacías llenas de cajas, y esas cajas contenían material de la propia mansión, el primero piso no era tan grande, solo estaban nuestro 15 dormitorios, sala de relajación, el patio, sala de juegos, como el billar y eso, biblioteca, comedor y un pequeño pasillo con artículos de diferentes épocas del tiempo, armaduras de guerreros, espadas, y trofeos, la cual llamaremos por ahora, sala histórica y cultural.

Actualmente el segundo piso estaba tapado, y los pasillos eran muy pero muy largos, tarde como 15 minutos en llegar a la cafetería, por eso y porque me perdí, no me memoricé muy bien el camino. Al llegar estaban todos, me alegre de que todos seguían vivos, firmes y con esperanza.

Junsei y Brúnel estaban sentados juntos en la mesa redonda que había en la cafetería, muy elegante por cierto, con muchos platos, un mantel blanco y con 5 pequeños candelabros en la mesa.

Mientras yo me servía de comer en la cocina, Yuto-san se me acercó, yo me sonroje un poco porque son pocas las veces que me habla, en eso él me dijo.

_**Yuto**__: ¿Dormiste bien?_

_**Rina**__: ah… ¡sí!, con un poco de preocupación, pero ahora que los veo a todos juntos aquí, se fueron mis problemas._

_**Yuto**__: ya veo_

En eso, Yuto se alejó de mí, se acercó a Kentaro susurrándole algo, leí los labios de Kentaro decir "sí", y se fue a sentar para comer.

Poco tiempo, estando conviviendo juntos en la mesa, pude saber cómo era cada uno armando perfiles psicológicos, ya que soy una experta en eso, con ver su forma de ser me los imagino, soy muy buena pero sin embargo esta es de las primeras veces que lo hago, pero en mi escuela era la mejor en esto.

Yusura Masuyo, respecto a su forma de hablar con la gente y su título de mentalista, es de esas personas, en especial mujeres, que solo les importa su bienestar, pero a la vez ella aparte de ser una mentalista, es una gran compañera ya que es demasiado inteligente.

Junsei Akio, pocos músicos son como el, dedicado, responsable, y muy tierno con las mujeres, su historia comenzó, con que él cuando era muy pequeño, su carrera comenzó con un accidente, resulta que en un show de talentos accidentalmente confundieron su talento con el de otro, él quería solo mostrar su habilidad tocando piano, pero confundieron su talento y lo pusieron a cantar y al otro a tocar piano, allí todos encontraron su don de cantar, y se motivó a aprender más sobre canto, instrumentos y composición musical, y de su género favorito, el rock alternativo y con sus amigos, escuche un álbum de él hace mucho titulado, "Hasta que no tengamos rostro", ese álbum no solo trataba de él, si no que contaba historias de otras personas que conocía, tanto familiares como amigos, y escribió en ese mismo álbum una canción en memoria de una compañera de él que murió hace poco, lo cual me dice que él es muy, muy tierno con todos, le importa la felicidad y bienestar de los demás, mucho más su trabajo, componer canciones y que la gente se identifique con ellas.

Martel Brúnel, ella al parecer es muy tímida, demasiado, ella siempre está al lado de Junsei por lo mismo de que siente protección al lado de él, ella es débil y muy miedosa a situaciones de peligro o mortales, pero sin embargo, Junsei daría su vida por ella, lo que hace que aparte, Brúnel, experimente sentimientos por él, ya que siempre que Junsei la abraza o hace cariños, ella se sonroja, es muy linda, e inocente, como una niña pequeña.

Jun Kazuki, el nunca paro de hablar sobre videojuegos con Taishi Ishiro, al parecer se hicieron muy amigos, Jun tiene el título de ser gamer, pero sin embargo él es muy inocente, tiene la edad de todos nosotros, pero su estatura lo delata como alguien de pequeña edad, tiene casi la misma actitud tímida de Brúnel, pero aparte Jun es muy amable y respetuoso.

Taishi Ishiro, es un hombre muy ocupado con sus compromisos, mismos y favores de los demás, es muy trabajador, desde que lo vi en la revista de "innovadores" lo vi muy trabajador, y con una mente a prueba de todo, construir es su vida, por lo tanto, su adicción por construir lo hace un excelente trabajador e ingeniero.

Koyuri Kenji, una chica muy vanidosa, vestida a la moda, tiene una pasión muy grande por diseñar ropa, tiene esa actitud de soberbia, solo un poco, porque ella por decir es la más "bella" de las mujeres, y debo admitirlo, envidio su ropa, pero en sí, ella es muy ofrecida en el trabajo, por la manera que trabajó ayer.

Misora Arata, ella es un poco autista y rara, solo se encierra en su libro que trae consigo, no sé de qué sea, es un poco rara, habla pocas veces, casi no habla con nadie, pero eso no evita que ella sea la mejor alumna con mejores promedios,

Niina Kichiro, ella es muy tramposa, pero a la vez muy leal a sus amigos, solo juega con trampas por que le importa ganar siempre, en todo juego de apuestas, también es ágil para que no detecten sus trampas, siempre ayuda a sus compañeros en apuros.

Satoru Isamu, es muy honrado y virtuoso, pero tiene un pequeño defecto, es muy distraído, se distrae a un nivel de ser muy torpe y tonto, pero eso se le puede arreglar cuando conviva al 100% con nosotros, como todo buen luchador de lucha libre.

Hikaru Hotaka, solo es un estilista que cumple con su trabajo en el equipo, y lo hace muy rápido ya que es un experto en estilos, tanto de pelo como material, él es muy reservado y tiene la típica voz, acento y actitud de un estilista, tiene un acento poco afeminado, se cree el mejor y hay veces que nos trata como unos sucios, pero sin embargo es capaz de ayudarnos, y nos insulta para que nosotros les mostremos que no es cierto lo que él dice, entonces, lo hace para levantar nuestro yo interior.

Motoki Kiyoshi, él es un rapero muy amigable, le gusta hablar como un tipo alivianado, siempre nos dice "hermano", "hermana", "colega", "amigo", "amiga", entre otros nombres, su vestimenta es de un prestigiado rapero, ropa negra muy grande, collar de oro, lentes oscuros, anillos y gorra, te cae bien porque te cae bien.

Yuto Katsuro, él es estricto, serio, apuesto y con una voluntad por los cielos, el solo quiere guiarnos al camino de la victoria y esperanza como a su equipo y como líder que es, él es un perfecto líder, aparte de que es respetuoso y de actitud ligera, no le haría daño ni a una oruga, es más, el ayudaría a esa oruga a transformarse en una mariposa.

Y por último, Kentaro Katashi, él es, perfecto, por así decirlo, es un gran amigo, es muy pacifista y liviano, aparte de que es imposible hacerlo enojar, mientras comíamos, accidentalmente Motoki tiro su café con un movimiento brusco, y el solo se levantó y lo limpió, negando las disculpas de Motoki con la excusa de "no es culpa de nadie, las cosas pasan por que tienen que pasar", él es, un NakMuay muy ligero y muy protector, al igual que Yuto, el igual nos dirige por el camino del honor y esperanza.

Al terminar de comer, Yuto no dijo.

_**Yuto:**__ Compañeros, para establecer un reglamento entre nosotros, comencemos con que todos los días nos veremos aquí, a la misma hora, si alguno falta, significa que le pasó algo, ¿quedó claro?_

Todos dijimos que sí, sin embargo, Kentaro continuó con más órdenes para guiarnos.

_**Kentaro**__: Lo mejor para comenzar a conocernos más como una familia será, salir con nosotros mismos en pequeñas citas, para así charlar y conocernos más como nueva familia._

Igual todos dijimos que sí, y para no aburrirnos, caminamos por lugares de la mansión, yo por parte decidí salir con alguien, con Kentaro Katashi, para conocerlo mejor, no me gusta, pero su actitud es muy interesante, demasiado impresionante.

_**Rina**__: Kentaro, yo, me preguntaba si, tenías tiempo libre._

El solo me miró y puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**Kentaro:**__ Claro pequeña flor, dime, que podemos hacer juntos._

En eso se agacho un poco para verme cara a cara debido a su colosal altura, con una mirada de curiosidad esperando mi respuesta de ¿qué vamos a hacer juntos?

_**Rina:**__ No quieres que, salgamos un rato de paseo por la mansión, sirve que me enseñas más los pisos y cuartos, ya que, hoy en la mañana me perdí, y tú conoces más el lugar, además, para conocernos mejor, tú sabes a lo que me refiero._

_**Kentaro:**__ Sería un honor pequeña flor, vamos…_

Él y yo salimos por un muy largo rato, el termino de darme un tour por los lugares del primer piso de la mansión, la sala de relajación, el patio, sala de juegos, biblioteca y la sala histórica cultural, aparte, en un tiempo de descanso del tour, comimos un poco de arroz y comida tailandesa que el mismo preparó con los ingredientes que había en la cocina.

Después tonteamos un rato más en la sala de juegos, donde jugamos Póker y apuestas de mentira, nos divertimos mucho, y aprendí más de esta genial persona, en la sala de historia y cultura, vimos las armaduras y que la sala era muy grande, tenía muchas armaduras de guerrero, armas medievales al igual que escudos, y artículos de diferentes culturas y religiones.

Al pasar por la sala de relajación, comenzamos a platicar un poco sobre nosotros sentados frente a la chimenea, donde me quede dormida, como faltaba poco para las 10:30 PM, y supongo que Kentaro me llevó a mi cuarto, me acostó en mi cama, y supongo que uso mi ID para que la puerta nos diera acceso, es muy inteligente, si no hubiera dormido en la puerta y allí si no hubiera amanecido al día siguiente por estar expuesta.

**Dia 2**

La misma alarma de Monokuma en la pantalla me despertó, eran las 10:30 AM, le levanté, y como acostumbro a dormir en ropa interior, me puse mi ropa de nuevo, y salí a la cafetería, teniendo el mapa memorizado gracias a Kentaro, tenía el mismo miedo de ayer de saber si mis amigos seguían vivos o faltaba alguien, pero eso no lo sabría hasta llegar al comedor.

Al llegar al comedor, solo estaba Yuto y Kentaro, poco a poco fueron llegando los demás, unos solos y otros en grupo platicando, y no faltaba nadie, y eso me alivió y alegró el día, saber que la esperanza iba ganando, al terminar todos de comer, algo extraño pasó, tuvimos una conversación, Yusura se acordó de algo y comenzó una conversación.

_**Yusura:**__ ¿No recuerdan lo que Monokuma dijo?_

_**Homare:**__ Ese bastardo insolente dijo muchas cosas._

_**Yusura:**__ Lo de las amenazas, tentaciones e intimidades._

_**Motoki:**__ Cierto hermana, pero, ¿eso que?_

_**Yusura:**__ Comienzo a pensar que esta paz no será para siempre, en algún momento monokuma nos desesperará con alguna de esas cosas, causando desesperación, nos obligara a seguir el juego._

_**Yuto:**__ De todas formas, somos una familia, nosotros no cometeremos estupideces por falsos chantajes, tenemos que ser maduros y serios, no dejemos que una estúpida oferta o soborno nos destruya lo que tanto llevamos progresado, nuestra supervivencia como familia._

_**Kentaro:**__ Yuto tiene razón, mis sabios guerreros, nosotros tenemos que ignorar esas estupideces que solo nos destruirán y nos transformarán en bestias salvajes, y nosotros no queremos eso._

Si algún día veo el nombre de Yuto o Kentaro en mi planilla de voto para presidente del país, no pensare 2 veses mi voto.

En eso, la pantalla del comedo se prendio de la nada proyectando a Monokuma.

_**Monokuma**__: Upupupu, la mentalista tiene razón_

En eso, Brúnel soltó un grito muy fuerte de espanto y se refugió atrás de Junsei

_**Monokuma:**__ Tranquilos mis alumnos, solo quiero decirles que vayan a presentarse a la sala de relajación, necesito dar un aviso urgente._

Al llegar a la sala de relajación, Monokuma se presentó igual que en la primera vez, saliendo del telón de la tarima, aun me pregunto como si atrás solo hay pared a menos que haya una puerta a un cuarto secreto, y esta vez se presentó sin su capa ni sombrero ni varita de mago como la última vez.

_**Monokuma:**__ Últimamente los he visto muy felices, eso me enferma un poco, saber que no siguen las reglas_

Yusura ajustó sus lentes y nos dijo a todos.

_**Yusura**__: Se los dije, ya va a comenzar lo interesante_

_**Monokuma:**__ Hay ternurita, ya me empezaste a caer bien, como dice la que parece esquinera, ya va a comenzar lo interesante, les dije que si no veía progreso alguno, si yo quería, intervendría en el juego con amenazas, tentaciones e intimidaciones para desesperarlos, pues, aquí va lo interesante…_

_**Junsei:**__ Maldito, no te basta con habernos desterrado de nuestros hogares y tranquilidad._

_**Monokuma:**__ ya les dije la razón, y no diré más, como decía, antes de que este gusano con olor a excremento me interrumpiera, les tengo una propuesta, para todos, lo he pensado muy bien, he analizado los gustos de ustedes, y déjenme decirles, que muchos de ustedes tienen sueños locos y secretos muy escondidos, que no mencionare, solo les diré que él premio consta en algo muy retorcido, solo al asesino que logre ganar el juicio._

_**Hikaru:**__ ¿Cuál es ese "premio"?_

_**Monokuma:**__ el asesino que gane el juicio, podrá construir los métodos de tortura que usare para ejecutar a los inocentes, eso es todo mis valientes guerreros._

_**Junsei:**__ ¿Quién asesinaría por algo tan estúpido como eso?_

_**Monokuma:**__ alguien, yo lo sé bueno, debo regresar a hacer mis planes, upupupu, y que el juego comience._

En eso Monokuma pusó otra bombita de humo como la primera vez que se presentó en la tarima y desapareció.

Ya eran las 12:00 PM porque habíamos tardado un poco en comer, como era tiempo libre, y la desconfianza entre todos comenzó, rápidamente Kentaro comenzó a tranquilizarlos.

_**Kentaro:**__ Guerreros, no bajemos la guardia, hay que estar con la guardia arriba o nos agarraran desprevenidos, nadie asesinara a nadie, y si lo intentan, solo griten, no pasara nada._

Sin embargo la gente seguía asustada.

_**Jun:**__ Eso significa, que alguno de nosotros morirá, no quiero ser yo, ¡ayuda!_

Era obvio, los timidos perdían primero la cordura, Brúnel comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Junsei por su miedo de que algo le pasara a ella o a Junsei, pero Junsei le daba consuelo, la llevo a su cuarto para dejarla allí dentro y que cerrara para que nadie entrara y le hiciera daño.

Kentaro y Yuko como siempre mantuvieron el orden, aunque esta vez se les dificulto, pero lo lograron, antes de que Junsei se fuera, decidí que el sería el segundo con quien salir, ya que me interesaba mucho su forma de comportarse con Brúnel, así que lo alcancé tomándolo del hombro y le dije.

_**Rina**__: Junsei, ¿tienes tiempo libre?_

En eso, Junsei me miró, se asombró un poco y me contesto con otra pregunta_._

_**Junsei:**__ Yo… pues_

Noté que Junsei se sonrojó, como si sintiera algo oculto por mí, o como si le sorprendiera que yo le hablara.

_**Junsei:**__ Ok, pero si esto es una trampa, se defenderme._

_**Rina:**__ ¿Trampa?, ¿por qué yo te haría daño?, soy muy torpe, más bien, ¿cómo sé que no me harás daño tú?_

_**Junsei:**__ Ok, ahora sabemos que los 2 somos débiles, ¿a dónde quieres ir?_

_**Rina:**__ A cualquier lugar de aquí, para pasar tiempo, verás, quiero conocerte, tu forma de tranquilizar a Brúnel-chan, deja muchas cosas buenas de ti._

_**Junsei:**__ Pues, demos un paseo por el patio, sirve que platicamos mientras vemos el atardecer y eso._

Entonses salimos, primero dimos un paseo por la sala de relajación, el comenzó a tocar el piano, una melodía de un grupo que él amaba, y que le hacía recordar muchas cosas, era una canción llamada "Todo y nada", después de eso, comimos un poco, el preparó el platillo favorito que amaba cuando su madre lo preparaba, Yakisoba, cuando comíamos, Junsei puso una cara de tristeza, note que lo que más quería era regresar a casa con su familia, salir de aquí, pero no se quería ir solo, quería llevarse Brúnel con él, y comenzó una plática.

_**Rina:**__ Junsei, ¿qué pasa?_

Vi que, la cara de Junsei, se ponía más triste, y sus ojos presentaban lágrimas, y dejo de comer, alejando el plato de él.

_**Junsei:**__ No extrañas tu familia, yo sí, no puedo dejar de pensar en mi madre, la extraño, quiero saber si está bien, quiero largarme de aquí, quiero ser libre, quiero volver a casa, huir con mi familia, ¿por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mí?, ¿¡Por qué!?_

_**Rina:**__ Akio-kun, en verdad piensas rendirte y hacer que desconfíe en ti, vamos, somos una familia ahora, tienes que tranquilizarte, no puedes decepcionar a Brúnel en este momento, o prefieres dejarla sola e inofensiva_

Junsei no paraba de llorar, quería decirle más, pero temía empeorarlo, así que solo lo abrace y le acaricie su espalda.

Después de esta pequeña charla, fuimos al patio a ver el atardecer, nació otra charla, pero más cómoda, ya que Junsei se presentó más tranquilo.

Junsei: Mantendré mi cordura, no asesinare a nadie, pero Rina, prométeme algo

Rina: ¿mande?

Junsei: Prométeme que si me pasa algo, protegerás a Brúnel-chan, y si seguimos vivos, nos ayudaras a salir de aquí.

Rina: ¿Por qué me pides ese favor a mí?

Junsei: Tú… Tú eres la esperanza de todos nosotros.

Rina: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Junsei: Todos confiamos en ti, nuestras almas cuelgan de ti, y de Kentaro, y de Yuto.

Rina: Lo prometo…

En eso, tome la mano de Junsei para demostrarle confianza, y al anochecer, casi como por las 9:30 PM, volvimos adentro del museo, para irnos a dormir, y estaba Kentaro fuera de los cuartos con un café en manos, en ese momento le pregunté.

Rina: Kentaro-san, que diablos estás haciendo, deberías estar rumbo a los cuartos.

Kentaro: Tranquila pequeña flor, yo me hare cargo del patrullaje, veras, la gente sigue con miedo, y me nomine a mí para cuidar en la noche, por eso traigo el café.

Rina: entonces, prométeme que estarás bien.

Kentaro: lo prometo, pequeña flor.

En eso Kentaro acarició mi pelo, me miro sonriente, y yo solo le di un beso en la mejilla un poco sonrojada, nunca lo había hecho dentro de la mansión, pero, ese beso seria de protección, y por si no lo vuelvo a ver, además note un sonrojo.

Ya eran las 10:30 PM… por lo tanto, Junsei y yo volvimos a nuestros cuartos y dormimos.

**Dia 3**

Tuve una pequeña pesadilla, donde Junsei y Kentaro habían sido asesinados, mientras yo veía todo, esa pesadilla me despertó, al levantarme, la tele se prendió, era el despertador de Monokuma, rápidamente me dirigí a los pasillos, nadie había despertado, solo yo, y no había presencia de Kentaro en ningún cuarto, pero al pasar por los pasillos, vi una taza rota, sin café, casi como la de Kentaro, pero la de Kentaro era azul, la de él estaba completa en el suelo, pero el café estaba derramado, y había un rastro de sangre, seguí el rastro de sangre y me llevo a la sala de relajación, el lugar que me faltaba buscar, había un bulto grande en el telón, me asusté mucho y tuve nervios.

Quite esa parte del telón con mi mano…

No podía imaginar lo que veía…

Kentaro…

¡Kentaro-san!...

¡Estaba tras del telón!...

Vi que su cuerpo no presentaba heridas, solo tenía un gran golpe en la cabeza, y sangre, sangre que iniciaba desde su cabeza, bajando por su cara y reposando en sus hombros, estaba a punto de gritar, pero, me lleve la sorpresa de que, Kentaro, Kentaro seguía con vida.

Kentaro al ver la luz, habló.

_**Kentaro:**__ No te asustes… pequeña flor, llévame a la cocina, llama a todos, ¡rápido!_

Kentaro lo dijo un poco débil, obviamente, y su voz se notaba con dolor, aparte de que no quizo abrir los ojos, pero respiraba normal, así que lo ayudé a levantarse, y lo lleve a la cafetería, donde ya estaban todos por sus despertadores.

_**Junsei:**__ ¿¡Que mierda pasó?!_

_**Brúnel:**__ ¡Sangre!_

_**Misora:**__ ¿Quien diablos le hizo eso?_

_**Rina:**__ Igual desearía saberlo._

_**Kentaro:**__ Y yo, no recuerdo nada, solo lo que paso antes de despertar en el telón, creo que el golpe me dejo, agh!._

Todos estaban asustados, pero en eso Yusura con su personalidad fría, nos dijo algo que nos preocupó más.

_**Yusura:**__ Todos se preocupan por uno, y no se dan cuenta de que faltan otros 2_

_**Taishi: **__Yo los veo a todos aquí_

_**Yusura**__: Quiza nadie se acuerda de ellos, pero, ¿qué pasó con Saturo y Koyuri?_

Todos nos asustamos al saber que ni el justiciero ni la diseñadora estaban en escena.

_**Motoki:**__ ¡H-Hermana!, ¡tienes toda la boca llena de razón!_

_**Yusura**__: Yo siempre tengo la razón, ahora, deberíamos comenzar a buscarlos, probablemente estén muertos._

_**Rina:**__ cada quien busque donde sea conveniente o más probable que estén._

_**Junsei:**__ Yo y Yuto cuidaremos de Kentaro._

_**Brúnel:**__ me quedo con ustedes._

Yusura me acompañó a buscar, buscamos por los cuartos, era casi imposible que ellos estuvieran allí, salvo que el asesino hubiera conseguido los ID's de los desaparecidos, pero algo raro vimos nosotras 2, la puerta de Koyuri estaba un poco abierta, y la perilla estaba un poco quemada, era extrañi, alguien la abrió a la fuerza, con algún aparato, entonces, comencé a abrir poco a poco la puerta, y al abrirla por completo, me di la sorpresa del día, bueno, doble sorpresa.

Satoru, él estaba muerto, acostado en la cama, con un charco de sangre en la boca, no tenía lengua, tenía varios cuchillazos en diferentes partes del cuerpo, y al lado de ella, en una esquina, estaba Koyuri, con una herida grande en el estómago, murió con los ojos abiertos y boca abierta, ella tampoco tenía lengua, como si un asesino serial estuviera entre nosotros, era un doble asesinato, el justiciero y la diseñadora de modas, muertos, yo, me asusté mucho, aparte de que no pude contener las lágrimas.

Comencé a llorar y gritar de dolor, porque, la paz y esperanza que reinaba dentro de la mansión, se había acabado, alguien obedeció el juego.

De mis gritos, todos comenzaron a llegar, poco a poco, siguiendo mis gritos, viendo los 2 cadáveres, y en eso, se escuchó algo, la voz de Monokuma.

Monokuma: Pin Pon Pan Pooon!... cadáveres han sido encontrados, ya saben las reglas, se llevara un proceso de investigación, y cuando el tiempo se termine el tiempo, comenzara el juicio para encontrar al culpable.

Segui llorando, mis expectativas de una nueva familia, se habían hecho trizas, no nos quedaba mas que obedecer, o seguir con esperanza, pero ante estas intimidaciones, absurdas, no podíamos vivir en paz, así que nuestro destino era jugar, y morir.

Aquí comienza el juego y la guerra, la guerra de los alumnos desesperados, esperanza contra desesperación, ¿quién reina la mansión?, ¿quién es el enemigo?, ¿nosotros mismos o Monokuma?

El juego de la supervivencia, comienza…


	3. Capitulo 1-2

** Capítulo 1 – Somos una familia, ¿no es así? – Parte 2**

2 cadáveres, a nuestros ojos, no podía creerlo, alguien tuvo la valentía necesaria para matar, no pasó mucho tiempo para que toda la gente llegara.

Se acabó, nuestra vida como compañeros y casi familia, la desconfianza y desesperación reinó la mansión, llegaron todos a ver los cadáveres, podía ver sus caras de trauma y de susto, todos llegaron menos Yuto, Junsei y Brúnel, ya que cuidaban de Kentaro.

_**Motoki:**__ ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar aquí?, santo cielo, ¿C-Cómo y cuándo pasó esto?_

_**Niina:**__ Es obvio que uno de nosotros fue, cualquiera._

En eso intervino Yusura.

_**Yusura:**__ Y para saberlo debemos seguir la investigación que Monokuma decía._

_**Monokuma: **__Por supuesto._

No sé de dónde salió, pero nadie lo esperaba.

_**Monokuma:**__ Bien, 2 cadáveres, el asesino estuvo muy desesperado como para matar a 2 en una misma noche._

_**Yusura:**__ ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_**Monokuma: **__nada nada, solo venía a ver si lo estaban haciendo bien, les deseo suerte, ya que ya saben que pasa si pierden el juicio, así que, si yo fuera ustedes comenzaría a buscar pistas desde ahora, a propósito, tengan esto._

En eso, Monokuma nos dio algo llamado "**Monokuma File 01**"… un documento que mostraba información adicional del asesinato, después de eso, Monokuma abandonó el cuarto caminando por los pasillos, y no lo volvimos a ver.

El **Monokuma File 01** decía que Satoru y Koyuri habían sido asesinados con la misma arma, se les había arrancado la lengua con un arma blanca, habían sido asesinados en la noche y por una sola persona, Satoru murió a causa de varias apuñaladas, mientras que Koyuri murió por una herida en el estómago.

**-Munición: Monokuma File 01-**

_**Rina:**__ Ok… Hagamos lo siguiente, todos ustedes formen grupos de 2 e investiguen los diferentes lugares de la sala, nosotras 2 investigaremos la escena del crimen, cuando terminemos aquí, iremos con ustedes para ver que encontraron._

_**Jun:**__ Yo… eh, está bien, vamos chicos._

Yusura y yo nos quedamos en el cuarto, a investigar todo, comenzamos a inspeccionar lugar por lugar, hasta que encontramos la primera pista, nos acercamos al cadáver de Koyuri.

_**Yusura:**__ entonces, los 2 cadáveres no tienen lengua, ha de ser un tipo de señal._

_**Rina:**__ ¿Qué tipo de señal?_

_**Yusura:**__ al parecer el asesino quizá les cortó la lengua a los 2 como señal de que debemos permanecernos callados, es eso o le gusta cortar lenguas y coleccionarlas._

_**Rina:**__ ¿Qué clase de persona haría eso?_

_**Yusura:**__ Un asesino serial._

_**Rina:**__ ¿hay un asesino serial entre nosotros?_

_**Yusura:**__ puede ser._

En eso Yusura tomó la cara del cadáver de Koyuri, y encontró algo

_**Yusura:**__ hay una marca de suciedad en el cachete, es una bota al parecer, el asesino le dio una patada en la cara._

_**Rina:**__ para habérsela dado con ese ángulo y haber dejado la marca de suciedad en la cara, entonces Koyuri debió haber estado sentada, lo que significa que Koyuri ya estaba sentada antes de que muriera._

Yusura: exacto, me gusta como piensas pequeña.

**-Munición: Marcas de suciedad-**

Eso no fue todo lo que encontramos, Yusura retiró del estómago de Koyuri el arma del asesinato.

_**Yusura:**__ No es un cuchillo normal, parece más bien un puñal, arma de un asesino._

_**Rina:**__ esto se usó entonces para provocarle la muerte a Koyuri, y la vez, las numerosas heridas en el cuerpo de Satoru._

_**Yusura:**__ en efecto._

**-Munición: Puñal estilo asesino-**

Cerca de la cama, donde estaba el cadáver de Satoru, había una pared con retratos y un reloj tirados.

_**Yusura:**__ Esos cuadros tirados, solo pueden significar una cosa._

_**Rina:**__ pero… ¿Qué cosa?_

_**Yusura:**__ algo debió haber golpeado el suelo o la pared._

_**Rina:**__ como podremos saber ¿quién produjo el golpe? y ¿qué golpearon?_

Entonces me acerque más a los cuadros tirados, y noté algo raro en la pared.

_**Rina:**__ esto es… ¿Una grieta?_

_**Yusura:**__ lo es, creo que ya descubrimos que fue lo que golpearon._

_**Rina:**__ entonces algo con mucho peso debió haber golpeado… … …. Fue Satoru, según la información de su ID y por cómo me dijo, el pesa 93 kilos por su musculatura, altura y masa._

_**Yusuro:**__ entonces, si fue Satoru eso significa que el asesino quiso hacer algo con el antes de matarlo._

_**Rina:**__ debemos descubrir qué es ese "algo"._

**-Munición: Retratos tirados y grieta-**

Curiosamente también había un reloj tirado en el suelo.

_**Rina:**__ un reloj, cuya hora dan las "00:39 am"… … Según mi reloj son casi las 11._

_**Yusura:**__ eso significa que cuando el reloj cayó al suelo se descompuso, vaya, cómo castiga la vida ¿no crees?_

_**Rina:**__ el Monokuma File no especificaba la hora del asesinato, sin embargo gracias a este evento del destino ya supimos a qué hora ocurrió todo._

**-Munición: Hora del asesinato-**

_**Yusura: **__Ahora revisemos el cadáver de Satoru_

_**Rina**__: ok._

Primero, encontramos una navaja, pero no de las multiusos que vienen con destapador, abrelatas y eso, era una navaja automática, completamente negra, de diseño táctico.

_**Rina:**__ una navaja, ahora tenemos 2 armas._

_**Yusura:**__ Supongo que esta fue usada para la lengua_

_**Rina:**__ ¿Cómo sabes?_

_**Yusura:**__ solo es mi suposición_

_**Rina:**__ ¿Y cómo podremos comprobarlo?_

_**Yusura:**__ existe una manera._

En eso Yusura tomo el puñal y la navaja, y tomó el brazo de Satoru, haciendo una cortada con cada arma en el brazo.

_**Yusura:**__ si observamos lo único que queda de lengua de Satoru, tiene una marca de cortada fina de una sola pasada, sin embargo, si miramos las 2 cortadas, la cortada del puñal dejó una marca no tan profunda comparada con la de la navaja, la de la navaja dejó una cortada profunda y muy abierta, por lo tanto si lo que el asesino quería era cortar lenguas, la navaja era lo más fácil de usar para eso._

_**Rina:**__ Tienes razón._

**-Munición: Navaja-**

**Yusura: **Entonces, revisemos el cuerpo de Satoru.

_**Rina:**__ tiene muchas heridas, una en el estómago, otra en la cara, otra en la cadera y por último, 4 pequeñas heridas en el cuello, como si le hubieran enterrado las uñas, pero uñas de metal._

_**Yusura:**__ esto nos servirá para que a la hora del juicio veamos qué le pasó en realidad._

**-Munición: Heridas de Satoru-**

**Rina: **Nuestro trabajo terminó aquí, es todo lo que encontramos

_Yusura: en esta sala… pero sin embargo faltan más pistas, no podemos presentar el juicio si no las encontramos todas, aunque como vimos, una pista nos lleva a otra._

_**Rina:**__ ¿ahora a dónde vamos?_

_**Yusura:**__ Iré a investigar a la sala de entretenimiento, quizá ahí haya cosas interesantes._

_**Rina:**__ ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_

_**Yusura:**__ No hay necesidad, mejor ve con __**Kentaro **__a ver si está bien, y si se puede, pregúntale que fue lo que vio ayer mientras él hacia guardia._

_**Rina:**__ Ok, yo me encargo de eso._

Al salir del cuarto, Yusura se fue por su lado, y yo me fui a buscar a Kentaro, probablemente estaban en la cafetería, ya que cuando me fui, escuché que Junsei dijo "Te llevaremos a la cafetería, necesitas tomar algo para reponer energías", así que, a la cafetería se ha dicho.

Al llegar, vi que Kentaro estaba sentado en una silla, con pedazo de cortinas en la cabeza para tapar su herida, mientras Brúnel sostenia su jugo y Junsei platicaba con él.

_**Rina:**__ Kentaro… ¿Estás bien?_

_**Kentaro:**__ Si, pequeña flor, gracias por preguntar_

Kentaro sonrió al verme, creo que me extraño, claro, quien no extrañaría alguien ni sonreiría al verla al estar casi al rumbo de la muerte, es muy tierno de su parte.

_**Rina:**__ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó mientras hacías guardia?_

_**Kentaro:**__ no recuerdo mucho, ¿aún así te lo digo?_

_**Junsei:**__ supongo que será útil._

_**Kentaro:**__ ok, Solo recuerdo que, andaba por el pasillo, cerca de las escaleras que suben a __**los cuartos, **__pero yo estaba arriba en los cuartos y no en la planta principal… era de noche, me encontré con Satoru-san quien caminaba hacia la cafetería, me dijo que iba a ir por un té antes de dormir y luego sentí un golpe con __**una taza**__ por detrás, para ser específicos, en mi espalda, al ver para atrás, lo que me golpeo fue una taza, del golpe la taza se rompió, intente caminar de regreso para ver quien me la había aventado, llegue a la __**esquina del pasillo de los cuartos**__, y di vuelta para continuar por el __**otro pasillo**__ de los cuartos, pero al momento de voltear… lo único que recuerdo fue que hubo un punto donde solo sentí un __**fuerte golpe en la cabeza**__ de allí no recuerdo nada más._

_**Rina: **__Entonses, Satoru hizo algo antes de morir._

_**Junsei:**__ Eso significa que el asesino no tuvo el objetivo de matarte, solo, deshacerte de ti temporalmente para cumplir con su verdadero._

_**Rina:**__ Ya veo._

**-Munición: Testimonio de Kentaro-**

_**Junsei:**__ Aunque, hay algo que no nos hemos dado cuenta._

_**Brúnel:**__ ¿Qué pasa?, Junsei-kun_

_**Junsei:**__ Rina, ¿Cuánto mides?_

_**Rina:**__ 1.53… si lo sé. Soy enanita._

_**Junsei:**__ eso no importa... Kentaro-kun, me dijiste que tú mides 1.90, ¿no?_

_**Kentaro:**__ Si…_

_**Junsei:**__ Parense los 2 y tú, Rina… sin levantarte de puntitas, intenta alcanzar la nuca de Kentaro._

Al intentarlo, no sabía si sentirme deprimida por ser demasiado pequeña, o alagada por que no sería capaz de asesinar a alguien con golpes en la cabeza, o asustadas porque por mi altura podrían matarme, el chiste era, que me faltaba poco y a la vez mucho para alcanzarle la nuca

_**Junsei:**__ Como lo imaginaba, sin que se den cuenta, ya tenemos otra pista servible._

_**Rina:**__ no entiendo, ofender mi estatura es una pista._

_**Junsei:**__ no, Rina, piensa un poco, Kentaro es muy alto, por lo tanto, el asesino debió de haber medido 1.75 minimo para llegar a la nuca de Kentaro._

_**Rina:**__ Junsei, me impresionas._

_**Junsei:**__ que puedo decir, soy apuesto e inteligente_

_**Brúnel:**__ ¡Oh Junsei-kun!, mi héroe apuesto e inteligente, ¡por eso te adoro!.._

En eso Brúnel abrazo por detrás a Junsei, haciendo que Junsei se sonrojara, a la misma vez que Brúnel se sonrojaba al abrazar a su "Héroe"

**-Munición: Altura del asesino-**

Me despedí de ellos y le dije a Kentaro que mejorará, y fui a la sala de entretenimiento para ver si Yusura había encontrado algo, pero antes, decidí ir a los pasillos que contó Kentaro, dijo que arriba en los cuartos cerca de las escaleras, al llegar allí, habían cosas rotas en el mismo lugar donde las encontré cuando Salí corriendo a buscar a Kentaro, pero las ignore, y también me encontré con Niina.

_**Niina:**__ Jovencita Rina… mire lo que encontré._

_**Rina:**__ un jarrón roto y una taza rota, en diferentes posiciones, el jarrón roto está cerca del cuarto del __**Ingeniero**__, cuyo nombre no recuerdo._

_**Rina:**__ Taishi Ichiro._

_**Niina:**__ ¡sí!, el._

**-Munición: Jarrón-**

_**Rina:**__ Y por lo que veo, la taza está más adelante, esta donde Kentaro dijo que el mismo estaba, cerca de las escaleras._

_**Niina:**__ ¿eso significa que golpearon 2 veses a Kentaro-san?_

_**Rina:**__ si, pero no al mismo tiempo, ni tampoco con la intención de matarlo._

_**Niina:**__ ¿Entonses?, Jovencita Rina, explícame bien todo._

_**Rina:**__ Querían deshacerse de el por un momento mientras el asesino cometía su fechoría._

_**Niina:**__ entiendo, bueno, eso fue todo lo que encontré Jovencita Rina._

-**Munición: Taza-**

Agradecí el trabajo de Niina-san, y como ya había terminado de inspeccionar ese lugar, fui a la sala de relajación o entretenimiento, donde estaba Yusura, al llegar, estaba ella viendo alrededor, con algo en sus brazos.

_**Yusura:**__ Rina, que bueno que llegas, esto fue lo único que encontré._

_**Rina:**__ ¿Una pañoleta?_

_**Yusura:**__ si, al parecer, era para cubrirse la boca, y un poco de la nariz, pero esta quemada, no se le ve mucho el diseño, solo tiene esta etiqueta con un código._

_**Rina:**__ … A-S-I-C-I-O-0817… no tengo idea de que signifique._

_**Yusura:**__ ni yo, pero poco a poco sabremos a quien le pertenece esta cosa._

**-Munición: Código de la pañoleta-**

_**Yusura:**__ Supongo que, la pañoleta igual servirá, nos sirve de evidencia._

_**Rina:**__ en efecto, en fin, debemos seguir buscando pruebas._

En eso, Motoki llegó, con algo que parecía una gabardina entre los brazos, interrumpiéndonos con un grito.

_**Motoki:**__ ¡Hermanas!, miren lo que el asombroso Motoki se encontró, ¡Oh sí!_

_**Yusura:**__ Tenías que gritar._

_**Motoki:**__ Oh pues, es la entrada triunfal de todo un héroe que contribuye a la justicia._

_**Rina:**__ ¿Qué tienes allí?_

_**Motoki:**__ es un impermeable negro, extraño, no tiene escrito nada, pero adentro de ella hay algo que los dejará muy confundidas._

Desenvolvimos el artefacto cubierto por la gabardina, y al ver lo que había dentro, nos quedamos sin palabras, ya que nunca habíamos visto algo como eso.

_**Yusura:**__ ¿Qué diablos es esto?, ¿dónde lo encontraste para empezar?_

_**Motoki:**__ De casualidad fui a tirar un chicle al basurero que está por la biblioteca, bueno, siendo especifico hermana, el basurero está afuera de la biblioteca, afuera y a un lado, en la esquina del pasillo, allí encontré esa cosa con forma de cajita, como las de C4, ¡esas cosas explotan y matan como el diablo hermana!_

_**Rina:**__ es como una caja metálica, con patitas, casi como una araña._

_**Yusura:**__ Y, huele a quemado igual que la perilla del cuarto de Koyuri._

_**Motoki:**__ Eso fue lo que el asesino usó para entrar, ya todo cobra sentido, ¡como una canción de asesinos!_

**-Munición: Herramienta del basurero-**

_**Motoki:**__ y este… impermeable raro, color negro, no se de quien sea._

_**Rina:**__ Otra evidencia que será analizada en el juicio, gracias Motoki-san, has hecho un gran trabajo._

_**Motoki:**__ ¡Kiyoshi Motoki!, ¡dando su vida para salvar a sus hermanos y hermanas!_

**-Munición: Impermeable negro-**

_**Motoki: **__Esta araña tiene un logotipo raro._

_**Rina: **__Cierto_

_**Yusura: **__creo que esta cosa le pertenece a una empresa o clan._

_**Rina: **__o es un logotipo inventado por la persona dueña de esta cosa._

_**Yusura**__: eso parece_

**-Munición: Logotipo de la herramienta-**

Al momento, Motoki se fue a seguir buscando evidencias mientras hacia un beatbox y hacia un rap de una canción asombrosa sobre su descubrimiento, es un tipo muy sano e inocente.

_**Rina:**__ Y, ¿qué nos falta?_

Yusura no paró de ver el raro logotipo, un poco asombrada y pensativa.

_**Yusura:**__ ayer fui a la biblioteca a leer un poco, y vi un libro que tenía este mismo logotipo, será mejor que vayamos, quizá podamos encontrar el origen de este logotipo._

_**Rina:**__ ¡No se hable más!, ¡andando!_

Al momento fuimos corriendo a la biblioteca, Yusura comenzó a buscar el libro, hasta que unos minutos después, ella encontró un libro llamado "La Hermandad de los Anónimos".

_**Rina:**__ Tiene el mismo logotipo en la portada._

_**Yusura:**__ veamos que tiene dentro._

Al instante Yusura abrió el libro, vimos cosas importantes, como asesinos seriales y asesinatos de esa hermandad

_**Rina:**__ interesante, eso significa que el asesino pertenece a una Hermandad de asesinos._

_**Yusura:**__ me parece, pero eso no es todo, dice que cada asesino tiene un código de identificación, que consta de letras y números._

_**Rina:**__ entonces el código de la pañoleta, es un código de identificación._

_**Yusura:**__ es como una CURP del asesino._

_**Rina:**__ Aquí dice que se usa información personal, para armar el código, información personal del asesino, cada código tiene información personal, unos en las letras pueden tener el nombre, color favorito, y los números pueden tener, mes, año, día de nacimiento, edad, estatura o numero favorito._

_**Yusura:**__ … Vaya, entonces eso significa que hay un asesino serial entre nosotros._

_**Rina:**__ No necesariamente es un asesino serial._

_**Yusura:**__ ¿Entonces?_

_**Rina:**__ Aquí dice que los asesinos solo eran los que portaban pañoleta roja, los que se encargaban de construir aparatos de tortura para los criminales, y los de pañoleta negra, se encargaban de conseguir o comprar artefactos para los asesinos._

_**Yusura:**__ ya veo, entonces esto nos servirá como evidencia y pista a la vez._

_**-Munición: Libro de los asesinos-**_

Rina: Tenemos que buscar más pruebas

Yusura: ¿dónde más podemos buscar?

Rina: quizá podemos ir a la…

**DING DOOONG!**

_**Rina:**__ ¿qué fue eso?_

_**Yusura:**__ No lo sé._

En eso la pantalla que estaba en la biblioteca se prendió, presentando a Monokuma.

_**Monokuma:**__ el tiempo se agotó, la investigación acabó pequeños, es hora de que dejen todo y se presenten a la puerta que anteriormente estaba cerrada con candado, la puerta ropa, o más bien, portón rojo, que está ubicado al lado de la sala de entretenimiento, el pasillo al fondo, los espero allá._

Entonces me di cuenta de que en unos momentos, la guerra de esperanza contra desesperación comenzaría.

Al llegar al lugar que Monokuma dijo, ya estaban todos allí y comenzamos una plática sobre lo que encontramos, también estaba Kentaro.

_**Yuto:**__ Y bien compañeros, ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?_

_**Brúnel:**__ Nosotros solo escuchamos el testimonio de Kentaro, y Junsei cuidó a Kentaro-san, él está muy herido._

_**Kentaro:**__ Agradezco sus cuidados, pequeños guerreros._

_**Motoki:**__ Yo ayudé a Rina y Yusura, contribuí a la justicia con mi gran hallazgo._

_**Yusura:**__ solo nos trajiste una araña mecánica, es bueno pero hubiera sido mejor que nos hubieras traido al asesino_

_**Motoki:**__ Paso por paso nena._

_**Misora:**__ Desgraciadamente no encontré nada que sirva para este caso, iba acompañada de Taishi y Jun._

_**Taishi**__: Así es, pero desgraciadamente no encontramos nada importante, estuvimos revisando los diferentes cuartos._

_**Hikaru:**__ a mí no me importa lo que pase, yo soy inocente, y fíjense que estoy apurado y emocionado por ver morir ejecutado al responsable de esto, pero no quise intervenir en esto, no es de mi incumbencia._

_**Niina:**__ Yo, pues, encontré los pedazos de jarrón y taza, y Rina estuvo ahí._

_**Jun:**__ Yo... bueno, espero no molestarlos pero, tampoco encontré nada, pero ya lo saben, estuve con Taishi y Misora._

_**Monokuma:**__ Hola…_

**En ese momento todos tuvimos mini infartos.**

_**Monokuma:**__ bien, van a mover sus malditas nalgas y entrar por la puerta, ¿o qué?, ¿necesitan una maldita invitación?, ¡MUEVANSE!, ya quiero ver como todos se mueren, o si son inteligentes, ¡ya quiero ver como el culpable se muere!_

Monokuma entró por la puerta y al entrar la cerró, nosotros entramos siguiéndolo pero al abrir la puerta de nuevo, Monokuma ya no estaba.

_**Taishi:**__ … Ahora resulta que es un mago…_

_**Rina:**__ Muy bien, ¿ahora a dónde?, no hay más puertas, solo hay una cerca._

_**Yusura:**__ es obvio que esto es un elevador._

_**Rina:**__ Oh… cierto, lo sospechaba._

Me vi como una tonta, pero bueno, nadie puede pensar bien cuando los nervios y el miedo te rodean.

El elevador comenzó a descender, nos movíamos a una especie de "Planta baja", como un sótano, y al abrir la puerta, o la cerca, y salir del elevador, vimos algo que parecía, una sala de juicios, entonces, aquí es donde la batalla de la esperanza contra la desesperación se llevara a cabo.

Es hora… de la justicia.


End file.
